I Was Here
by xoUntilxoKingdomxoComexo
Summary: Aria Wood had spent her life in her sister's shadow, never acknowledged by her father but now she was taking a stand and letting people know that she was here


**I was here**

**HP – Next Generation – A.S.P/OC **

"We have a treat for you tonight, a very talented student has accepted an offer to perform for us, please welcome, Miss Aria Wood!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out from the Great Hall, although I couldn't actually see the other students, I knew that they were wondering who I was.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I pushed open the doors and walked up to the stage avoiding eye contact with anyone, hiding slightly behind my deep brown hair and keeping my eyes trained on the ground. Once up on the stage, my icy blue eyes scanned the students' faces, most showing masks of confusion, except my two best friends', Rose Weasley and Liana Finnegan, who both gave me a big smile and thumbs up. My hands shook as I heard the music and with one last glance at Rose and Lia, I began to sing,

_**I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, and something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget**_

For the last 5 years at Hogwarts, I had been invisible, the only people who ever saw me were Rose and Lia, to everyone else, I was a nobody, I was the invisible Gryffindor. I even sometimes believed that I was invisible to my own father, former Puddlemere United keeper, Oliver Wood; my elder sister, Cassia, was the one to follow in his footsteps, now captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team. But even if when I leave this world nobody remembers me, I'll leave this world happy because I did everything I ever wanted and have no regrets on the decisions I made.

_**I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here**_

This is me telling people that I am here and that I've lived and I've loved and I've done everything I _ever_ wanted. This is me leaving my mark and it fells 1 million times better than I thought it would.

_**I want to say I lived each day, until I die  
And know that I meant something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see**_

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I'd like to say that I meant something in Rose and Lia's lives, touched their hearts and made a difference. But if I haven't, they sure made a difference, they make me come out of my timid shell and become a more confident person, who isn't afraid to be herself. This thought triggered something in my mind, if people don't see me then it's not me who has to change, it's them, because there is nothing else I can be other than myself and that's what I'm going to be from this moment onwards.

_**I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here**_

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone to happiness  
Left this world a little better just because

I've given my all in this life, tried my best, to make people happy and maybe left this world just a little better.

_**I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done, everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here **_

_**I was here**_

My voice rang out into the Great Hall, there was silence for a few seconds before _**ALBUS POTTER**_ stood up and began to clap, prompting the rest of the Great Hall to join in. I scanned the Hall once more and spotted a man standing at the back, his chocolate eyes focused on me and tears running down in face. I jumped down of the stage and walked towards him because this wasn't just any man, this was my father.

"I'm so sorry Ari, I never knew you felt like that, but I'm so proud of you, my baby girl." He said, and by the time he finished, there were tears running down my own face.

He took me in his arms and I knew that I wasn't invisible anymore and my dad loved me more than anything. We were broken up by a tap on my arm, it was Albus.

"Excuse me Mr. Wood, but do you min if I borrow your daughter for a minute?" Albus asked, politely.

With a secretive smile, my dad nodded, "Of course Albus" he said, ushering us away, while Cassia approached him.

Once away from dad, I turned to look at Albus, "Well, what do you want?"

"That was amazing in there and I know that you think that you've always been invisible but you haven't a least not to me, I've been in love with you since I saw you as a first year, getting put into Gryffindor." He said, shocking me completely.

Gathering all my 'Gryffindor courage', I stretched up and kissed him, he was quick to return it before we were interrupted by Rose, Lia and Albus' friend, Scorpius, cheering and clapping.

2 years later

My hands shook as, once again, I was stood on a stage constructed in the Great Hall, but this time it was for a completely different reason. I was the class speaker for our Hogwarts Graduating Class.

"7 years ago, we entered this castle, not knowing who we'd become, and 2 years ago some of us still didn't know," I began with a small laugh, "now we leave the safety of the castle to take our next steps into a big world that is full of new experiences for us to discover. We have made friends and forged relationships here that will last a lifetime. This the time to make mistakes, to fall in love a thousand times over," I cast a small glance at Albus, "to make bad choices and to find who were really are even if it takes us a lot of go's at it. But this is also our time to shine, these are our days, and I don't know about you but I intend to live every one like it's my last." The end of my speech, made the entire year clap.

It was calmed down by McGonagall presence on the stage, "Now that you've treated us Miss Wood, there is someone who would like to surprise you," she addressed me and pointed over my shoulder, where I saw Albus, with is hand clasped around something.

"Al?" I asked suddenly very anxious.

"Ari, I know we've only been together for 2 years but I love you so much and, Ari, will you marry me?" he said, while down on one knee.

Unable to form words, I nodded launching myself at him and kissing him, much to the delight of the audience.

At that moment only one thought was running through my head, 'God I love Albus Severus Potter'


End file.
